Fluid processing devices are useful for manipulating small amounts of liquids. There continues to exist a need for a fluid processing device that enables controlled fluid flow through a processing pathway of the device. A need further exists for a reliable and easily actuatable device, and a system for processing the device, that together can efficiently process a small amount of liquid.